


kiss me

by RobMcElHenney



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misletoe, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMcElHenney/pseuds/RobMcElHenney
Summary: Steve and Tony have been separated for five years. Their son Peter can see they still love each other and tries to get them back together. Only problem: they are literally never in the same room together. The christmas party is his one shot all year when they are in the same room together so he, along with Uncle Buck and Aunt Nat, scheme to get his parent back together.





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> @autumnalexistence posted a headcannon about separated Stony with their son Peter schemeing to get them back together on Christmas and I needed it. it was supposed ot be a little ficlet but it just kept going.

"This is a terrible idea.” 

“Come on, Aunt Nat.” Peter whined and glanced at Bucky for support, “Dad and Pops have been miserable since they separated. I don’t think I’ve either of them smile in years.” They both glances over their shoulder as if on queue to see Tony with his head thrown back laughing at a story Rhodey was animatedly telling him, Carol, and Jan.

“It’s all for show,” Peter said quickly at Natasha’s quirked brow, “He’s a shell of a man. So is Pops.”

“You don’t think you’re being a bit dramatic there, buddy?” Bucky attempted to soothe the twelve year old.

“No,” He snapped, “Dad never does anything outside of take care of me and work and Pops is the same way. They haven’t done anything for themselves since I can remember. It’s not fair.”

Natasha had to agree with the kid. Tony and Steve had been two of her best friends since high school and when they finally hooked up in college Natasha could almost be convince soul mates existed with how in love they were. They were a regular Romeo and Romeo love story.

They got married as soon as Tony finished getting his first doctorate, both of them around twenty-three years old, and adopted Peter two years later. Then Steve joined the military after years of working out after being rejected at eighteen. There were no outward signs of that slowing down the relationship and, yeah, Nat had to deal with a mopey Tony for a while but he and Peter had each other until Steve got a R&R and was able to see them again.

It wasn’t until Steve’s first R&R that Nat started to see cracks in their foundation. Steve came home to New York for two weeks only to find his husband was in Japan talking a bunch of shareholders out of jumping ship and putting out the first fire that Stark Industries has had since he became CEO a year previous. Nat knew Tony had to go and wouldn’t have missed Steve’s homecoming unless Stark industries was literally a signature away from going under but she still couldn’t shake the look on Steve’s face when she told him Tony wasn’t there. 

Sure, Tony returned two days later and very basically jumped Steve in front of the entire family but Nat was certain in that moment that the problem wasn’t resolved.

Even knowing then that their conflicting schedules and incredibly demanding jobs were going to put a strain on the relationship, even she couldn’t help but let her jaw drop when Steve and Tony announced they were separating over an impromptu brunch with everyone invited. Hell- she and Clint were taking bets on whether or not they were anouncing another kid a few minutes before the couple dropped their bomb. 

It had been awkward to say the least. Steve and Tony’s group of friends were deeply interwoven and no one really knew what to do. They were incredibly tight-lipped about what happened in the relationship. It was an unspoken agreement to never invite them both on a night out at the same time and while Nat thought it was ridiculous at first- because obviously they were gonna get back together- here she was five years later standing in the same room as them in the first time since that brunch and even now they seemed to naturally repel each other, both men standing at opposite sides of the room. 

“I think you’re right, Pete.” Natasha weighed her options before agreeing with the kid, knowing full well that if she got his hopes and his parents didn’t get back together then he’d be devestated but also knew that if she didn’t even at least try and help her incredibly dense friends.

“You what?” Bucky and Peter simultaneously.

“You’re right, Peter,” Nat repeated before stopping herself, “You’re half right,” She ammended, “You’re dads are unbelievably happy because they have you. But I think they’d could be much happier if they were together.”

“So, Operation Get My Dads Back Together is on?” Pete was vibrating in place.

“The name could use a little work,” Bucky sighed, “You and your dads never really grasped the concept of subtlety.” 

“So you guys are in.” Peter ignored Bucky and continued bouncing on his feet, “Because we gotta work fast. The party is already half over and I’m pretty sure Pops is gonna try and slip out early to avoid Dad.”

“Alright, little man, what’s the plan?”

The question seemed to halt all of Peter’s buzzing.

“Uh- I didn’t really think past the name.” H ehung his head for a moment before brightening again- and woah the way this kid could switch between emotions at the drop of a hat would put any actor to shame. ”Maybe we could-”

“We are not locking them in a closet together.” Peter dimmed significantly, “It would never work. All the doors are voice activated. You’re dad could just open it.” She explained.

“Yes, that’s why we shouldn’t do it.” Bucky snorted, “Anyways, I know Stevie. He’s an old-fasion kinda guy. Never one to go against a classic tradition.” His voice trailed off as if they were supposed to fill in the blank. “Come on, guys.” He said in dissapointment, “What’s a guarenteed way to get a little action on Christmas?”

“You expect them to resolve a five year separation and kiss and make up just because they are standing under a plant.” Natasha deadpanned at the same time Peter exclaimed ‘MISLETOE’.

“Those two are just looking for an excuse to get back together. The misletoe will just give ‘em a kick in the ass in the right direction.”

-

That’s how Natasha found herself with a twelve year old on her shoulders hanging misletoe in nearly every doorway of her friend’s mansion as Bucky was on look out making sure no one witnessed them setting up the plan. 

“Alright, I think the house is covered.” Natasha groaned as she dropped the kid on his feet- she couldn’t believe how big he’s gotten over the years seeing as he was barely ten punds the first time she held him.

“Now all we need is to get them under it.” Bucky said as if getting Tony and Steve to do something was the easiest thing in the world.

Nat had been considering this point in the plan for well-over an hour before deciding that she and Bucky would drag Steve and Tony’s sorry asses under a misletoe if they had to. 

“I’ve got an idea- but we’ll need outside help.” Peter piped up, “Like-a lot of outside help.”

-

Tony took a deep breath before turning off the faucet and drying his face off. He needed a breather. 

Christ, he was a mess. He spent five years shoving all his shit into the back of his mind and getting over Steve and now that he was in the same general vicinity as the man all of it was coming out and pouring over his supposedly iron walls.

He took another steadying breath and tried to get it together before he left the bathroom. Before he saw Steve again. Before he embarrassed himself by begging for another shot in front of a room of his friends and collegues- not to mention Peter.

He just missed Steve so much. Not even being in a relationship. Being friends with him. The comfortable silence he got when Steve was sketching and he was inventing. Or the easy laughter that he could draw from him with the dumbest jokes that Tony himself would have cringed at if it didn’t bring a smile to Steve’s face- he’d do anything to make Steve smile. The man could rival the sun when he was happy. 

Seeing him today, Tony could almost forget why they separated. He could forgive the increasingly tense atmosphere and the obvious anger every time one of them had to cancel a rare date because they were called away to work. 

Now that Tony had stepped down from being CEO to spend some more time with Peter and Steve wasn’t renewing him military contract for the same reason, Tony couldn’t really see a reason why he didn’t reach out to Steve again. Hell, they had never even legally divorced. Only separated. It was that distinction that kept Tony from falling apart for a year after their initial split.

But surely Steve had moved on. There had to be someone else. Had to be. No way someone with Steve’s appearance or personality or overall being could be single for any amount of time. They never really discussed relationships when they split because they- well at least Tony- assumed they’d get back together because how could they not? But it had been five years and they’ve spoken all of five times over the years in stilted and broken conversation for less than a minute and it was only ever about Peter. 

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts and allowed himself another second to gether himself before exiting the bathroom.

Huh- that was odd.

He walked out to his main living room where the party was taking place only to find the place deserted. He blinked a few times as if willing people to suddenly appear.

“Peter-” He called out tentativley. “Bruce-” He noticed the opened sliding glass door and walked briskly over to it and guessed maybe the party had been moved outside which wasn’t the oddest thing to ever happen at one of his get togethers but it was a little unusual considering he’d been in the bathroom for all of five minutes. 

He looked down for a moment to check his phone for any missed messages before oof he hit a very (very) solid chest and he lost his balance for a moment. An arm snaked around his waist quickly to steady him and he grabbed a fistful of the guy’s shirt to get his footing.

“Whew-” Tony chuckled and glanced up to thank (or apologize to) his savior before his eyes met with heartbreakingly familiar blue eyes.

Neither said anything for a moment. The silence ringing in Tony’s ears was unimaginabley loud. 

“Uh,” Steve croaked out. “Hi.”

Tony was suddenly very aware of Steve’s arm around his waist holding him close and his mouth being an inch away from Steve’s. 

“Hi.” Tony offered, “Fancy meeting you here.” Steve out a small laugh that made Tony’s heart race a little bit faster. Seriously how was he not going into cardiac arrest- his heart felt like it was gonna jump out of his chest. 

“The place hasn’t changed.” Steve observed. 

“Yeah, well.” Tony shrugged a bit unsure what to say, “I didn’t see a reason to move anything.” He looked around to see if it really was exaclt as it was five years ago. There were a few odd things here and there added and he looked up to see a misletoe, which was odd considering his venhemence against the weed. He could have sworn that wasn’t there at the beginning of the part-  
“That little shit.” Tony laughed, “Peter-” Tony clarified at Steve’s look of confusion, “I’m sorry, Steve. It seems we’ve been bamboozled by our own child. Peter has been trying to get us back together for ages,” He tried not heed Steve suddenly tensing against him- but not letting go, “And this is probably another attmept. I’ll give it to him, I’m impressed he managed to clear out a room of nearly a hundred adults with little noise like, wow, the coordination that must have took,” Okay, now he was rambling. This had to end soon, “Anyway, I’m sorry. I told him to cut it out and that we were over but he won’t- he isn’t listening. It’s my fault. I got his hopes up when I may have kinda sorta accidnetly let it slip I was still in love with you-” Okay, Tony, if ever a moment to learn to shut your fucking mouth, now would be it, “But I totally respect you not still being in love with me- I mean it’s been years and I understand that you’ve moved on and everything and I can probably eventually maybe move on too given I don’t know five more year maybe more. Only time will tel-” Tony was suddenly silenced with a warm lips pressing against his and the arm around his waist pulling him in even closer.

Tony kissed back immediatley. He moved his hand to grab a fistfull of Steve’s hair and the other gripped the nape of his neck. Even his mind couldn’t move fast enough to completely process what was going on so he went into autopilot- kissing Steve still as familiar as tucking Peter into bed. Tony’s entire body felt electrified and Steve being pressed up against him and just solid, warm, and with him felt like everything.

Steve pulled back suddenly and Tony wasn’t even embarassed at the soft whine he let out. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.” Steve said softly.

Tony beamed back at him but any reply he had was suddenly cut off by a loud shriek from the staircase of “IT WORKED!” followed by the tell tail thumping of Peter running to tell somebody- probably the entire party he managed to relocate. 

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” Tony finally replied before hauling Steve in for another kiss.


End file.
